wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
B'alam
Recently becoming a raptari war-druid, B'alam seeks to find his place and purpose amongst the recently allied Horde faction. Physical Description Skin Coloration:Ebon dark, with a splattering of brown scaling. Facial: Distinguished jaw, set and focused brow, freckled with scaling along the crest of his brow leading towards the crown of his head. Tends to hold a long distant squint about the eyes as if looking out towards the horizon. His features may seem set stern, until he smiles and laughs. Eyes: Luminous seafoam blue, sharp and focused. Ears: Long, sharp, and pointed, adorned with gold earrings. Tusks: Grand scrimshawed ivory, adorned with gold rings. Hair: A maintained luxurious midnight hued single braid tethered back with gold bands. Build: A seafarer's build. Tattoos: Adorned in gold over his torso and arms in tribal design. Personality Tall, dark, and confident. B'alam is a mixture of typical Zandalari haughtiness, Zandalar educated pride, and at the same time some niavety when it comes to his perspective of outside worldly experience. He may seem overly confident, determined, and head strong in his convictions, as well when it comes to circumstances concerning his personal goals. He holds a heavy disdain towards those of the Alliance, as they are in his perspective the cause of his misfortune, and what seems to be his personal losses. He does have an easy humor, once he feels comfortable in another's company. Most importantly he is extremely loyal and protective towards those he considers allies and friends. History Zuldazar, the golden city is the seat of the Zandalari Empire and the most ancient city in the world. It's majestic pyramids tower above the jungle canopy and its indomitable navy controls the South Seas. Recently, the kingdom has faced attacks by forces both within and without. In the southern part of city at its lowest point is the expansive Port of Zandalar that is where they berth their mighty fleet, where traders from around Azeroth sell their wares and services. The Golden Fleet is the name given to the collective naval force of the Zandalari Empire. Zandalari culture is an extremely regimented meritocratic. In a caste system, B'alam's lot in life was predetermined by others. B'alam had been placed in the broad ranged warrior caste and had been assigned an eventual elite position within the empire's navy. Destined B'alam was to serve upon a vessel called the Gral's Tide, and the life at sea that came with it. Predetermined by an ecclesiastical dignitary in advance by divine will, he served the loa Pa'ku, Master of the winds, she is the patron loa of the Zandalari navy, and that of the loa Gral, The loa of the sea, the keeper of the deep. B'alam coming from no home, no family was very to determined to see to it he would rise beyond his beginning low rank stigma. B'alam served with pride under an apprenticeship learning each station, as it was important for a one day commanding officer to have knowledge in all the inner workings of the ship to better serve his future crew and vessel. As he had aged into adulthood, B'alam had climbed the ranks of recognition appropriately in his determined efforts. He looked forward to gaining all the appeals that the elevation of status amongst his people, and crewmen, would bring him. Everything he had gained he believed he had earned. All was going in the direction of a prosperous future for B'alam, when an untimely, insidious act of war the Alliance had secretly planted explosives on their docked fleet. He lost his ship, his captain, most of his crew, his purpose, in an explosion as many in the navy had. Retribution was on his mind, yet, first he tended to a drink, or ten, to clear his thoughts as well as to honor his fallen crewmates and fellow Zandalari. In his maudlin state, he wandered far outside the city in a stupor. He later awoke in the Garden of the Loa, looming above him was the loa Gonk. Gonk, The Great Hunter, Packstrider, Loa of shapes, and master of the hunt. There was a bargain to be made... Gonk had offered to bless B'alam with the boon which would be the tools to aid B'alam in his journey forward. The requirement was that B'alam to become a symbol of Gonk's reaching power by actions and deeds. Agreeing to this position change in becoming a war druid, B'alam became a member of the pack. Perhaps, B'alam's destiny with a life at sea was not as predetermined as it first seemed. He hopes that in the efforts to rebuild, that he may return to that way of life at sea in means to recapture his previous ambitions. At the moment it remains unseen what his future will bring... Other Things Last and best crew mate: Ja'taji. B'alam and Ja'taji came to age together on the Gral's Tide, learning various focal points, advancing in the ranks at their individual pace and skill sets. When the Gral's Tide was destroyed Ja'taji life was spared, however, he had been injured in the chaos. B'alam saw that his friend gained the best care during his recovery. The tragic events made the two practically inseparable, leading them both in different ways towards the loa Gonk. The two Zandalari can be seen often traveling together. Nickname | Title: Calico, due to the colorful clothes he chose to wear on his shore leave time. The nickname was created in a drunken jest that seemed to stick amongst the crew of the ' Gral's Tide'. 'A recent war druid:'The decision of the Zanchuli Council that aided in the resurgence of druidism as a cultural mainstay of Zandalar. Gonk allowed the Zandalari to worship of many loa, not just himself. B'alam has some difficulties with shifting, at knowing which spirit to call to him in the appropriate time that is needed to take shape, and to call forth the loa's boon. These difficulties is not something he is willing vocally admit to others. He bargains mainly with Gonk, yet there are others he serves when they call on him to do so. Category:Characters Category:Zandalari Troll Category:Troll